A Sinner and A Saint
by midnightfarie
Summary: She was completely wrong from him, a sinner, but some how they fell in love. They say love can endure anything, but they were wrong. Sometimes if you truly love someone you have to let them go, that is why she is a saint.
1. Chapter 1

Caleb stared at the door in agony. She was gone, he couldn't believe it. She had left his life just like she had come into it, suddenly. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it coming; he would have been a fool not to. She wasn't the forever type as much as he pretended she was. She was a disaster, a beautiful disaster, but a disaster none the less, perfect in all her imperfections.

He hadn't realized when he met her that she would change his life forever, how could he have, but the very sight of her took his breath away. Maybe it was her job, or maybe it was just her. No matter the reason, she had always been more then she seemed, and he loved her. She wasn't the kind of girl that he should have fallen for, but then again how couldn't he have, she was amazing. She was a sinner and a saint. She was Erica.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Danvers!" Reid yelled from across the bar, it wasn't Nicky's but they had made it their own over the past three years since they had started at Harvard. All four of the sons of Ipswich made it into the Ivy League school, and were all majoring in law. Kate and Sarah, however had not come to Harvard with them. Sarah and Caleb had drifted apart over the course of their senior year and Sarah left for Brown not long after graduation, luckily had managed to part on friendly terms. Pogue had not been so lucky. After Kate had recovered from the spider bites, Pogue had to explain everything that had happened, needless to say, she hadn't taken it well. In fact, she dumped his "sorry ass." After this they had no choice but to alter her memories, the information that she had learned was too dangerous to be left in the hands of someone like Kate, someone who had a reason to lash out at one of the sons of Ipswich. Pogue still wasn't dating.

"Reid!" Caleb replied, greeting his friend with a smile and a pat on the back. Since Reid's ascension, the two of them had found some common ground and they usually managed to get along, most of the time at least. Reid was still a punk, but he'd grown up a little over the years and was at least less of an ass.

"Did I miss anything?" Caleb asked as he looked around the bar for Pogue and Tyler.

"Nay, not much, Tyler whipped Pogue butt in pool, but then again, since when is that new?"

But Caleb didn't here this, because that was when he saw her, a girl that took his breath away. She sat alone at the bar. She was obviously quite tall, though she slouched over the counter. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and knee high, high-heeled boots that added another three inches to her height. Her shirt was deep red and loose fitting tunic in style, it hung off one shoulder. Her hair was short, light brown, and fashionably cut in an "A" line. Her face had been hidden behind a curtain of hair, but she had sat up and shook it from her face, as Caleb continued to watch her. Caleb gazed at her face, heart shaped, a small slightly round nose, full rosy lips, dark eye brows and light, ice blue eyes. She was beautiful; she was one of a kind. Caleb slid his jacket off his shoulders and shoved it into Reid's arms, walking away without a word.

"Dude," Reid called after him, "where you going?"

Caleb didn't respond, his face was determined, as he marched up to the girl and took the stool beside her.

"Hi!" He said to announce his presence. She turned her head and looked at him for a moment, then smiled. It was a nice smile but it seemed over used, because it no longer reached her eyes and made them sparkle like he'd hoped it would. She was even prettier up close. She was young, nineteen at the oldest, but she held a drink in her hand that obviously wasn't water.

"Hey." She replied, her voice was deeper than he'd expected, almost husky.

"Sorry, I know this is kind of forward, but would you like to dance?" Caleb asked, carefully watching her reaction. She smirked and looked away, then met his eyes again.

"I don't even know your name." She pointed out. There was a slight southern twang to her voice, like she had been born in the south, but hadn't back there in a long time.

"Caleb." Caleb informed her, offering his hand in greeting. She took it and pulled away quickly.

"Erica." She replied.

"Nice to meet you, Erica." Caleb murmured with a smile. She grinned back; a crooked grin that almost reached her eyes… it was beautiful.

**Please review!**

**midnightfarie**


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb couldn't help but stare at her, she was just so unlike anyone he had ever met before. The southern twang in her voice gave her a girl next door appeal. One moment she fit the part of the sweet southern belle, then suddenly she changed, her eyes flashed dangerously and Caleb wasn't sure if he should be running for cover or running to keep up. They had danced for hours, Caleb wasn't much for dancing, but he wasn't going to stop so long as this girl was a willing partner.

A two in the morning they staggered wearily out of the bar, Erica flashed him another smile, this one more genuine than the first. They walked over to Caleb's mustang and Erica leaned against the hood like she belonged there. She fished a cigarette and lighter out of her purse, and lit it with practiced ease. Caleb grimaced as she took a long drag. She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Problem?" She asked, slipping the lighter back into her purse. She quirked her eyebrow as she watched Caleb, his eyes locked on the cigarette.

"I just don't really like it when people smoke." He replied casually. His feeling on the matter were actually much stronger. His mother had passed away six months ago, finally managing to put herself in an early grave from her habitual smoking and drinking.

Erica took the cigarette out of her mouth and looked at for a moment before dropping it to the ground and grinding it into the asphalt.

"It's a disgusting habit, I know. It'll probably be the death of me… that might actually be why I do it." She said, slightly amused, staring at the cigarette. Caleb wasn't sure whether or not she was kidding so he said nothing. Erica shook her head slightly, then looked up at Caleb, smirking. "So now that we've established my fatal vice, what shall we do with ourselves?"

Her eyes scanned Caleb up and down, and she smiled. She was sexy and she knew it, it gave her a certain edge that Caleb wasn't used to. He blushed slightly at her forwardness. This didn't faze her though. She just studied his face as though trying to size him up. She pushed herself up from the car and crossed the little distance between them. She tilted her head to the side and gazed into Caleb's eyes. She slowly lifted one hand and placed it behind his neck, resting her other hand on his chest. Caleb felt his pulse quicken at her touch. She pull his face down the few inches that had been between them and planted her mouth firmly on his. Her lips were amazingly soft, and she knew how to use them. Caleb wrapped his arms around her and responded to her kiss, kissing back. He hadn't been kissed like this in a long time… he'd missed it.

Suddenly, Erica pushed him away, her eyes dancing wickedly. She turned around and walked away quickly. Caleb watched dumbly as she walked away.

"See you around," She called over her shoulder as she went.

"I don't have your number!" Caleb called after her.

"I know." She replied, smiling impishly back at him.

* * *

**I hope you like it!**

**Please Review**

**Midnightfarie**


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb returned to the same bar every night for the next week. By the end of the week, he was desperate. He started asking around about her, but no one knew her. It was like she was ghost, a figment of his imagination, and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Another week and still no Erica, the other brothers were really starting to worry about Caleb, he wasn't sleeping. He spent all night waiting around for a girl that they would have thought he made up if Reid hadn't seen her.

"She was cute, Caleb, but not this cute." Reid told him, Caleb knew it was Reid's way of expressing his concern, but it was no use.

She had gotten her hook in him with one kiss and now every day was a muddled haze. He had to see her again. If he had actually stopped to think about it, this obsession would have seemed as ridiculous to him as it did to everyone else. But he didn't stop to think about it, he could only think about her.

It was thirteen days before he saw her again. She looked just as amazing as she had that first night. Her hair still lay perfectly. She wore a charcoal gray dress that ended mid thigh, and black high heels that made her legs go on forever. She looked as confident as ever, but worn out as if she had suffered through some sleepless nights as well.

She saw him before he could make his way to her side. She shot him a dangerous smile. It was all he could do to keep himself from running to her. Slowly he crossed the room.

"Hey there, stranger." She said playfully.

He tried to come up something cool to say, but all he managed was, "Hey."

They stood there in silence then she spoke.

"You gonna get me a drink or what?" She asked smoothly.

"Will I get a number if I do?" Caleb counter, Erica laughed, it sounded like tinkling bells.

"Hmmm. A number? Probably." Erica replied.

"Your number?" This earned another laugh.

"Maybe."

"What about dinner, what will that get me?" he asked.

"Mr. Danvers what exactly are you asking me for?" Erica whispered.

"How did you know my last name?"

"I do my research." She replied with a shrug.

"What, so you're like spying on me?" Caleb asked.

"Not exactly, I just tend to look in to people who ask around about me." Erica said pointedly. Caleb blushed.

"How else what I supposed to find you? You didn't leave me a number."

"Maybe I didn't want to be found."

They stared at each other for a minute without saying a word.

"You know, you give me a lot more questions than answers." Caleb said slightly annoyed.

"I know." Erica replied, grabbing her purse and walking away. Caleb ran after her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I thought _we_ were going to dinner."

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	5. Chapter 5

Erica sat very close to Caleb as they shared a dessert at a romantic little Italian restaurant. She scooped a small bit of the chocolate cake into her spoon and brought it up to her mouth, eating it daintily. Caleb watched her in silent wonderment. The girl exuded a presence that he found utterly irresistible. She glanced over at him and gave him a fantastically charming smile.

"You know, if you were smart, you get as far away from me as you could possibly manage." She warned.

"Why?" Caleb inquired.

"I'm trouble." She whispered wickedly. Caleb grinned.

"I think I'll risk it." He assured her.

"Feel free, but someday you're going to wish you'd listen to me." She told him, her lips grazing against his ear as she spoke.

"Well, I'm currently disinclined to take your advice, so do you think we can do something about the me contacting you?" Caleb requested. Erica smiled and wrote down a number on a napkin and stuck it into his pants pocket.

"There's a number and it's even mine." She said with a wink.

"Good to know." Caleb replied, grinning from ear to ear. "So how about dinner tomorrow?"

"Nights aren't good for me." Erica replied. "But lunches work."

"Lunch it is." Caleb replied, a waiter walked up with the check and Caleb handed him a credit card.

"I'll text you the restaurant." Erica informed him as she got to her feet, grabbing her purse.

"You don't have my number." He pointed out.

"Then you'd better call me." She said, stroking the shape of the napkin in his pocket. Caleb jumped, surprised by her touch. "See you around Caleb."

She walked briskly to the door, and hesitated for a brief moment, glancing back over her shoulder and smiled her first genuine smile. She quickly looked away and continued out the door. Caleb stared after her breathing shallowly. There was something about her… He had a feeling she was telling the truth when she told him she was trouble and it wasn't that he didn't care, he physically couldn't. He was drawn to her in a way he couldn't explain. He was addicted to her very presence. Gently he tugged the napkin from his pocket and studied her curvy hand writing. Exactly how he would have expected her writing to look like. He crumpled the napkin in his hand, halfway tempted to throw it away, but in his heart he knew that he couldn't even if he really wanted to. The waiter returned and handed Caleb his credit card. Caleb stood up and stuffed the napkin into his pocket. He would not call her tonight, she already thought he was desperate… He would wait until tomorrow… Hopefully….

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfaire**


End file.
